The Kat from Hell!
by CRASH and PETRI
Summary: The cat is finally alone with the girls. What will happen? Crash: I don't know
1. The Foundling

Petri: Hi I'm Petri, Sadly me and Crash do not own Teen Titans.....  
  
Crash: I want ROBIN!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Petri: Sorry she's obessesd with Robin  
  
Crash & Petri: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Blackfire's purple eyes shifted across the glass room. "No Teen Titans," she thought.  
  
She swiped the red perfect 50,0000 million-dollar ruby. She lifted her head. The evil Tamarean grasped the ruby in her cold hands. Blackfire got ready for flight to an alien black market (Where it would cost 3 times more). A quick streak of green smacked the ruby right of her cold grasp.  
  
"Huh?" Blackfire lifted her head, and then lowered her eyes. "Well, well, well," Blackfire bent down to pick up the ruby. "The Teen Titans... what a wonderful surprise."  
  
She threw the ruby up in the air. Robin searched for a quick comeback, but he couldn't think of one. "Sorry I can not say the same for you." Starfire smirked.  
  
"Good comeback baby sister!" Blackfire said. (Kinda corny but it is our first fic). Blackfire released four starbolts of purple. Two out her hands and two out of her menacing eyes.  
  
"Uhhh." Starfire moaned. "You O.k. Star?" Beastboy asked. She nodded slowly. "Maybe I'll see you again, Titans!" Blackfire descended out the glass doors, and into the downpour of rain.  
  
"Teen Titans Go!" Robin instructed (We wish he would say something else). Beastboy turned tiger. His huge paws and claws thumped on the marble flooring. Robin started running toward the glass doors. Cyborg's robotic arm turned into his powerful sonic cannon, and followed Robin. Starfire flew in front of B.B (which was in front). Raven hands were consumed by black auras. Raven was right behind Starfire. Star & Rae were right behind Blackfire. "You caught up," Blackfire smirked slightly. Beastboy stopped. He turned into his human form. "Star and Rae are on this one." He informed the leader and the half robot. "Yeah." Robin said softly.  
  
"Errrrr...." Starfire grunted as Blackfire hit her. "No one is allowed to hit Starfire for no reason but me." Raven said grabbing Blackfire's arm and swinging her back. "Oh yeah...?"  
  
"Yeah!" Raven kicked her hard. "That's it!" Blackfire released a powerful hard-core purple starbolt throwing both females backward and into a brick wall. "Ba- Bye" She waved and flew away. Both girls slide into a garbage can. "Dudes!!!!!!!!" Beastboy said turning into a cheetah and started running toward the garbage. Robin and Cyborg were right on his trail. The boys slide in front of the garbage can. "You girls ok?" Robin asked. Both girls moaned. "I guess that's a yes." Beastboy smiled. "It smells like a Yortvian Snortok!" Starfire lifted her body up and took Robin's hand he had offered a moment ago. Raven got up and SQUISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raven had stepped in left over banana spilt. Raven winced and Cyborg broke into tears of laughter. She groaned and placed one hand on her hip "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She muttered to herself. A huge cinderblock was consumed in black and it struck Cyborg in the head.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cy yelped. Raven smirked. "What was that for, yo?" He asked rubbing his head. Raven shrugged. "Raven do not be of the mean to Cyborg!" Starfire said looking at her. Before Raven could speak, a pitifully meowing came out of empty Plasma TV Cardboard box. "Huh?" Robin stared at the box. The thumping of the Titans shoes was the only sound. Beastboy was next to Raven. Starfire followed Robin. Cyborg was last. Robin crouched down in front the box. Only darkness led the way. "Cy, come here." Starfire moved against the wall to let Cyborg through. Starfire moved behind Cy. Cyborg pressed a few buttons and a flashlight appeared out of his robotic arm. The light blinded the box. As a tiny shadow moved. "Beastboy, check out whatever is in there." Robin instructed. Beastboy turned into a dog and ventured into the darkness.  
  
He moved his head back and forth like a searchlight. 'Mmmmmm...' He thought. He heard a whimpering. He looked into the shadows. Beastboy's whiskers felt something. Cyborg had moved closer, so BB could see. A thin, starving, abandoned kitten. He moved his German Shepherd head closer. The cat hissed and clawed his nose. "Yip!" Beastboy reared his head backward. He sneezed. BB lowered his head and clamped his mouth gently around its neck. His paws softly thumped. He exited the box. Star gasped and smiled. "What is this wonderful creature that Beastboy had brought to us?" Star asked as if she had not seen a kitten before. "A kitten--a creature of cuteness." Raven said in disgust. "Robin may we please keep the kitten of cuteness?" Starfire said jumping up and down like a mad rabbit. " I don't know... between missions and..."  
  
"Please?" Beastboy and Starfire asked together giving the puppy-dog pout.  
  
"C'mon they're hardly any work and I'll take care of her." Beastboy said.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Robin please!" Starfire gave him 'the face'.  
  
"Fine. But Beastboy and Starfire, she's your problem." Robin said.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Let's go home Titans."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crash: Hope ya'll liked the 1st chapter and r &r  
  
Petri: ROCK ON READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye Troubled- Ego. 


	2. The name

Petri : I..I...FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HONORED *Starts crying*  
  
Crash : Sardines, she is emotional....  
  
Petri: I am NOT! Just because.... screw it on WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning was a quiet one. It was raining from the night before, and still was. No Titan was up except Beastboy. Beastboy looked around. "No one's awake... Logan goes in for the kill..." He pounced over the couch. He snagged the cold gray controller. He rolled over to the Station itself and pressed a red button which started the Game Station (obvisouly). The black screen turned into a virtual training room. Beastboy found a soft spot and sat down. He smirked. He was determined to defeat the first level of Super Ninja Fury. The changeling had once played Starfire in a quick game of Super Ninja Fury and Starfire won. It's not so much that he keeps on losing, it's just that he was not "skilled" enough. As Robin would say.  
  
Beastboy chose his character. A chibby of himself. He sat up. He was eager to win. He was going to win like it or not. Well, he didn't. He burst out in to tears like a child ( And Crash said I was emotional...). The shapeshifter tried again and again only failing every single time(That's pathetic). Finally, he beat the 1st level. He smiled and started jumping up and down like Starfire did when she got a "Bimewan" coupon( That was a joke if you every read the 2nd Teen Titans GO! comic you would understand) until Cyborg and Robin woke up.  
  
"'Sup BB?" Robin greeted. "Yo! We wanna play." Cyborg said grabbing 2 extra controllers. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Beastboy screamed loud enough to wake up the girls.  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna wake up da girls!" Robin said staring at Beastboy. The boys heard a thud. "Run for cover!!!!! Raven's Wrath of Fury is a comin'!" Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg hid in the linen closet.  
  
"Beastboy! When I find you, you're gonna die!" Raven's voice was heard all around the tower.  
  
Starfire walked to the linen closet. She opened the door. In the dim light that bled through, she could see Robin crouching down, Cyborg hiding behind a Spongebob Squarepants beach towel, and Beastboy was turned into a bat hanging upside down.  
  
"Boys, you know that Raven will find you in the closet of linen." She said removing the towel away from Cyborg. "Uhhh... no," Cyborg said. Star sighed and looked at them "Come with me. Raven shall never dare to find you in her room." She urged them toward the girl's bedroom. They shook their heads. "I have warned you." Starfire walked away. Raven saw Starfire. "Where are they?" Raven asked.  
  
"Within the closet of linen." She said. Raven sighed and started toward the closet. "C'mon, you can be an eye witness."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"No questions and no answers." Raven grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
Ravens grabbed the silver doorknob. To the girls' surprise they heard a hissing noise. "Huh?" Raven and Starfire turned around and the kitten reared up. He jumped and grabbed onto Raven's bare leg(oh by the way, they hadn't named the cat, and it grabbed on with her claws). "Ouch!!!" Raven jumped back and thudded against the closet floor. "What's going on out there?" Robin whispered.  
  
"GET OFF ME CAT! GET IT OFF STARFIRE!" Raven tried to throw it off.  
  
"I do not know how to." Starfire looked around .  
  
"STARFIRE, HIT IT WITH A STAR BOLT OR SOMETHING!!!" Raven yelped in pain  
  
"Ok!" Starfire released a starbolt . The cat got off and jumped on Starfire's face. "Eik!!!!" She fell on her back . Raven stared at her leg. Blood poured out of the scratch marks.  
  
"Get it off!!!!!" Starfire screamed.  
  
Raven was appalled at how much easier it was to get the cat off of her face. Raven used her power. Blackness wrapped around the kitty's stomach and started pulling. It took about 5 minutes.  
  
Raven and Starfire stayed in their rooms all day until dinner. The boys were too lazy to cook, so they ordered pizza (Duh!). "Hey, what's up girls?" Beastboy asked, petting the kitten softly as she purred. "We were thinking about naming the cat so we decided to call you to help." Robin explained, hanging up the phone which he used to call the pizza place. "Lets get started then shall we?" Cyborg said, sitting down on his usual spot on the sofa. Starfire sat on her knees on the floor. Raven floated cross-legged in the air right next to Star. Robin sat next to Cyborg and Beastboy remained on the couch with the cat on his lap.  
  
Raven pulled up her hood. "How 'bout Star Carrot?" Raven said and started snickering about 2 minutes later.  
  
Starfire gave Rae a dirty look and scoffed.  
  
"Sorry, spur of the moment kinda thing." Raven smirked.  
  
"How 'bout Chingy?" Cyborg said.  
  
"No!" all the Titans yelled at once.  
  
"Even though we love that rapper, I don't wanna go around saying 'Here Chingy, Chingy, Chingy!'" Beastboy said, placing the cat on his head.  
  
"Anyway, it's a girl."  
  
"Lazlo?" Raven asked.  
  
All the Titans cocked one eyebrow "ZORCONA!!" Starfire said.  
  
"I like it!" BB said, "All in favor of Zorcona, say 'Aye.'"  
  
"AYE!" all the Titans said except Raven.  
  
"Whatever." Raven shrugged and planted her feet to the ground. "C'mon Star we have to make a plan." Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her up.  
  
"For what?" she asked staring at her with her big glowy eyes.  
  
"You shall see, young Jedi."  
  
Zorcona jumped off Beastboy's lap. Raven and Starfire headed toward Raven's room. The cat had not changed from the tiring night last night. Still tiny and thin. But the cat was powerful--Raven and Starfire had exprienced that in the morning and hoped to never ever experience pain like that ever again. But little did they know the cat had a mind of her own; an evil mind. A mind that hated Starfire and Raven. To the cat, time was running short. The cat slipped into Raven's room and started listening. "Ok I brought you hear because it's the only place we are alone and can talk." Raven paced back and forth like a worried person. "We need to talk about the cat. Since it's your's and Beastboy's responsibility, you need to try and get the cat outta here."  
  
"Why? I love Zorcona even after the episode in the morning. I will not help you get rid of a defenseless animal of such cuteness!" Starfire gestered .  
  
"DEFENSELESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?! The cat came after us with it's freakin' claws dug into my leg and your face!" Raven yelled, looking shocked.  
  
"I know... but I like the cat."  
  
"I know. I kinda like the cat too. But she is a hazard to our health."  
  
"Can we please speak about this another time? I am tired and I would like to go to bed."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Starfire left. The cat left and planned its next evil event.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Petri : OMG! What is going to happen? Will they die or cry? Make sure to read and the next chapter. It will be up ASAP. 


	3. Going Going Gone

Petri : Yeah!!!!! New Chapter! I'm gonna post it up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early in the morning (as is it always). The regular clear blue sky was swallowed in gray. The color said that a thunder storm was on its way. Robin opened up his hidden eyes. He sat up. Robin drew in a deep breath. He stared at his window. "Storm's coming," he said to Zorcona. Zorcona was strewn across the ruffled blankets. The cat who was rather fat now, let out a pitiful meow. Robin yawned. He looked at the empty space on his bed. How he longed for someone there, next to him breathing. He wanted Starfire. But that is a whole different story.  
  
The masked boy wonder got up and placed his hands underneath the cat's fat stomach. "C'mon Z," Robin smiled as he cradled her. Robin opened the door and led himself downstairs. The phone rang. Robin reached over and answered it. "Hello...Good morning?...yeah! Right away!...Bye!" Robin hung up the phone. Robin raced upstairs longing to tell Cyborg and Beastboy something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beastboy, we need to get rid of that cat!" Raven said pacing back and forth in the gym.  
  
"Hell no! The cat won't go!" BB protested against the half demon.  
  
Raven ran her fingers through her violet hair. "Yes!"  
  
"YOU'RE TACKY AND I HATE YOU!!!!" The changeling yelled.  
  
Raven gasped holding in her emotions. She turned around and stomped her feet extra hard and left the gym.  
  
10 minutes had past. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"  
  
...Silence  
  
"I LOVE YOU RAVEY!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin and Cyborg were running toward BB's room. "C'mon...gotta...tell...girls!" Cyborg gasped for the wind of life; air.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Robin grabbed Beastboy and dragged him downstairs. "Girls, the guys and I have an important mission to go on! You two stay and watch the cat!" Robin said.  
  
"But...the cat's..."  
  
Robin , Cyborg, and Beastboy were gone in a flash.  
  
"...evil." Raven frowned and hung her head and shoulders. Star stared at Raven for a few moments. Raven's body language screamed sorrow. "Raven there is a song that all Tamaranean mothers teach their daughters. Translated it goes something like this: 'I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name...'" Starfire sang like a Nightingale.  
  
"FYI, that's ' Imaginary' by Evanescense." Rae said cocking one eyebrow  
  
"What does this FYI stand for? Are they related to AFI?" Star asked rubbing the back of her auburn hair.  
  
"It stands for 'for your information', and No it doesn't have anything to do with the wonderful rock band, AFI." Raven said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Star blushed a deep red.  
  
The cat looked up. Seeing that Starfire and Raven were in the living room, the cat approached them slowly . The cat looked and meowed at Raven. "Stupid cat!" Raven said. Starfire hit the back of Raven's head very quickly and silently.  
  
"Oww...what was that for?" She asked turning around with mad fury in her eyes.  
  
"For calling Zorcona a 'stupid cat!'"  
  
Raven smacked her with more force than Starfire's first attack.  
  
"Ow! What was that for, RAVEN?!" Star asked.  
  
"For being an idiot!" She smirked and started snickering.  
  
"Oh OK!" Starfire smiled and shook her head. The cat pounced, grabbing onto Star's purple miniskirt.  
  
"EIK!" Star jumped. The cat held with all her strength and even more to spare. Raven rushed over. The cat turned and slashed the middle of Raven's leotard. Raven fell back in pain and moaned. Zorcona started climbing up Star, digging her claws into Star's exposed stomach. "Ah!" Starfire grabbed the cat by it's scruff. The cat yelped in pain. Star threw her against the wall. The cat hissed and reared up again to dish out more hurt.  
  
Zorcona went after Raven now. She jumped onto her defenseless body, digging her claws into her leotard.  
  
Starfire had just remembered how much the fat cat loved Beastboy. "Duh !" she thought aloud. She flew upstairs into his room and came out in his clothes.  
  
Star started talking like him. "Hey Z! Come here!" The cat approached her. It was plain to see Z had not fallen for that. The cat smirked and started running up stairs. Z ran down stairs. She spit, and silly string sprayed out of the cat's mouth.  
  
"Yuck!" Star backed away. The cat was ready. Then it...  
  
Petri : MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!CLIFFHANGER! R AND R LOVE PETRI. 


	4. Soul Calibur2

It turned around and walked away from the girls. Both girls looked at each other and cocked an eyebrow.

_"Dancing in the rain of descending ash dancing on your grave I'll see you falling dancing in the rain of descending ash dancing in your dust I'll see you falling." _Lead singer Davey Havock of the band AFI sang on the C.D. recording. Raven walked around the room picking up dirty leotards and cloaks inside her black hamper. She picked up her extra blue shoes and placed them inside her closet. "Let's see..." Raven looked around for her pink stuffed bunny rabbit named mister Fluffy-bear. "Mister Fluffy-Bear," Raven searched around the room. "There you are." Raven picked up the rabbit. She stared at it ready to cry. The rabbit was scratched and bitten up by none other than Zorcona. Flames grew in her eyes (Like in the episode Fear Itself when she screamed at B.B. 'I'M NOT AFRAID!' I think). The half demon rushed out and searched for the cat.

"Raven! I have been looking for you! I would like to play the games inside the big flashing box!" Starfire smiled at Raven hoping to get a...

"No time." She searched and moaned in disgust.

"Ra..."

"No time."

"IF YOU DO NOT PLAY THE GAMES OF FUN RIGHT NOW, I WILL HUG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire had threaten Raven like that a million ka-jillion times and Raven would always give in.

"Fine."

Raven and Star sat down on the couch and put on the game. The game was Mario Kart 2: Double Dash. After a few hours they stopped. The kitten was no where in sight.

"How 'bout we play Soul Caliber 2?" Raven suggested to the con-fuzzled alien girl. "What is this Soul Caly-ber?" Star asked, looking at the game cover. "A very fun game." Raven smirked evilly. Rae had remembered the time they went to the circus and remembered Starfire's fear of clowns.

(FLASHBACK)

The clowns had just came out. Starfire stared at them. They were gliding gracefully on the trapeze (Yeah right). One of the creeeeepist clowns spotted the alien girl. It had bright, bright red hair, a big blue nose and spotted pants and a mismatched striped shirt. Plus it had blood red shoes. It walked up to Starfire and said, "How about some cotton candy little girl!?" He said, shoving the pink ball of fluffy cotton in her face. Starfire stared and gave a blood-curdling scream right in Raven's ear. Raven let out the same scream but girlier. Beast boy looked at her with wide eyes. Starfire stood up. The rest of the clowns started gaining in around her. The next thing you know, she fainted. Did I mention Raven was deaf for the rest of the day, and only replied to the Titans "Say what? Don't be talkin' 'bout my mama?!!!!"

(END FLASHBACK)

Raven frowned at the thought she was half-deaf. "Come on, let us play!" Star said

"Fine." Raven crossed her arms and then unfolded them to grab the game control.

Raven chose Yoshimitsu and Starfire chose Cassandra (By the way this happened while I was at T-e's house. She was teasing me and laughing. I have a mean (j/k) cousin. By the way, this is Petri speaking. Now back to your normal crazy story!)

As soon as the battle began, Star let out a shriek so loud the nebula could hear it.

(At the super hero convention)

"That sounded like..." Beast boy stopped, looking at Robin and Cyborg. At the same time they all said "Nah!!"

(Back home)

Yoshimitsu stood on his sword and jumped with it as if it was a pogo stick. Cassandra tried to strike Yoshimitsu with her sword, but she always missed and the sword kept on stabbing her. Star let out a shriek and said, "MAKE THE TERRIBLE CLOWN OF THE ITNESS STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven tried oh so hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Raven destroyed Star with a death spin and Cassandra had been vanquished!! "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven had that insane look in her eyes. Starfire blinked and ran away, only to be stopped by the cat dressed up in a clown suit and carrying a butcher knife. It's eyes were a deathly red.

The cat smirked and took a bottle of blue silly string out. Star's mouth dropped and the cat sprayed it into her mouth. BLAP BLAP BLAP!!!!!! Star threw up silly string. Raven widened her eyes. Then her worst nightmare came.............. CHEERLEADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven dropped the game.

"R-A-V-E-N! RAVEN!"

"HOLY AZAR!!!!!!!!" Raven slapped her head. 'I can teleport.' She thought. "C'MON STAR, TO HOT TOPIC WE GO!!!" Raven grabbed her and teleported.

Petri: Well have a nice day. By the way, today is June 26 and me and Troubled-ego went to Hot Topic. I bought a MADE shirt and T-E got a ball necklace. Well peace from Cooper city, Florida! Got to go pee!


End file.
